Meeting a Princess
by 2 Loser Ninjas
Summary: Kiba is our average boy with his average friends, except his older sister treats him like dirt and now his favorite dog is sick. To treat him, Kiba has to take Akamaru to some Vet's house where he meets a spoiled 'princess' and falls in love?


Meeting a Princess

_By: Rikku Waves_

**Chapter 1: School**

The sun's glow was what woke me up in the morning. I slowly blinked open my eyelids that sagged from sleep, or lack thereof. I made my way out of bed with an agonizingly slow pace. Rubbing my eyes, I made my way downstairs to the sweet smell of waffles in the morning. My mother was cooking up some along with scrambled eggs.

Of course since my mom was in the kitchen then my older sister would be, too. My sister, Hana, was tall and pretty, I guess. She has had a lot of boyfriends in the past, but they never stay too long. I have never been sure if the reason the boyfriend didn't stay too long was because my sister broke up with him or because he broke up with her. Hana had long brown hair that she washes every day and night with conditioner. She is obsessed with keeping it clean. Her skin is pale, her cheeks were flushed with pink blush, and her brown eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and mascara. She was working to become a vet and was in her senior year of high school.

My mom, Shime, was sort of short and so my sister was catching up to her in height. My mom had the same brown hair my sister did, except her hair was shaggier and shorter. My mom had slightly tanner skin then Hana, though. Shime always had on a layer of red lipstick and red eye shadow.

While they looked so much a like, I was only similar. I had brown hair that was like my mom's, but it was a shade darker. My eyes didn't really have a specific color, they were mostly just slits, but the color they did have were black. My skin was at least 3 shades tanner than my mom's. I looked more like my 'father.' My name is Inuzuka Kiba.

Although we all had something in common; the red triangle tattoos on our cheeks. I was only 15 and I had them. Don't ask how or why we got them, we spit.

--

After breakfast I raced around the house- our millions of dogs dancing around my feet desperately trying to trip me and break my neck- grabbing for my things as I headed outside to just barely jump into my sister's car before she raced off to school. I knew I should have woken up earlier.

Once she parked in the Konoha High School's parking lot- where else- I took off running. My bag was hanging off of one shoulder as I raced to make it in time for the bell. Right when I stepped into the classroom, gasping for breath, the bell rang. I rolled my eyes; of course I would _just_ make it. At least I did though. I sat next to a group of my friends. Really it was only Uzumaki Naruto; a hyper blonde boy with blue eyes and three scratch marks on each cheek that is in love with ramen and the color orange, and Nara Shikamaru; a lazy-ass boy with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that reminded me of a pineapple, and half lidded brown eyes. We sat at a table together. Me and Naruto began an entertaining game of paper football while Shika relaxed and half slept.

Of course after a minute we noticed that all was too quiet. So I looked up for us and saw that the girls of the class were eyeing the door that only a hungry predator could give.

I rolled my eyes when I realized that the 'popular' guy, Uchiha Sasuke, had yet to return from the bathroom, or wherever he went. Naruto and I went back to our little game, Shika having given up on sleep- he hasn't been able to sleep lately- and was reading his book. The reading glasses he usually wore were perched on his nose.

I almost snickered; Shika tried to never wear his glasses. It wasn't that he minded wearing them, on the contrary, Shika didn't mind at all, but he just likes to say that it is too 'troublesome' to put them on. Then later have to clean them off. Shika can't read without his reading glasses, though.

The door to the classroom opened and the girls sighed. There stood number one freshmen 'hottie,' Uchiha Sasuke. He is a dark character. Uchiha has black hair and black eyes that are like two pieces of coal. His skin is alabaster white and glows in the moonlight, or so I have heard from the fan-girls of his. Pretty much all of the girls; all grades, want him and some guys too. Even my sister said that she thought he was cute, but she wold prefer the number one senior; Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi is like an older version of Sasuke except that he actual shows other emotions than anger and has longer hair. Itachi is known for his physique and grades. His parents put pressure into him to be the 'best.' To be 'perfect.' How do I know this, well let us just say that I have some reliable sources. There is also Hyuuga Neji, as long as we are on the subject of 'perfect' people.

Neji has long silky brown hair, much like my sister's- do they use the same conditioner? - And white, milky eyes. His skin is pale. He is cold and his eyes are always glaring at someone or other. The only ones he doesn't glare at are his friends; including Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi. Neji is a junior.

Neji also has a little cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata has short dark blue hair, cut into a boyish style with two long strips to frame her round face. She has two chips of pearls for eyes that reflect her sorrow. Her skin is pale and is often tinted red on her face by a blush. Hinata is a freshman with me and she has a little sister named Hanabi. Hinata is a part of our little group.

Sasuke, or Sasuke-teme as Naruto refers to him as, tried to sit _away_ from the hoards of fan-girls. The girls just can't get a clue though and chase after him. I would feel for him, but I have absolutely no _clue_ what it is like to have fan-girls. I imagine that it would be both nice and creepy.

The bell rang after 15 minutes- this was just a short class to allow loser who didn't do their homework try to finish it off real quick- signaling for everyone to beat it and head to their next class. I headed straight for science since I didn't want to be late for it and make a bad impression. Nah, the real reason was because I would get this creepy stare from my Science teacher. His name is Orochimaru-sensei.

Orochimaru is a creepy man that strangely reminds me of a snake. He has sharp, intense yellow snake-like eyes that are surrounded in purple eye shadow. He has even paler skin than Sasuke and even longer, darker hair than my sister. It is just a tad creepy. Okay, _way_ creepy, to a point of horrifying. But now I am just rambling.

In this class I had one friend. This friend is one of my best friends. He understands me so much that I am afraid half the time that he is inside my head. I have been his friend since I can remember.

Sabaku Gaara is a short freshman, shorter than Naruto and Naruto was short to begin with. He has unruly blood red hair that stands out like a beacon. His mint green eyes are surrounded in black eyeliner to hide away the bags he gets because he can't sleep. Gaara is an insomniac and there for can only sleep for a few hours at a time, if any. Gaara also had a problem with eyebrows. He didn't have any though when we asked all he said was something about Kankurou and a flamethrower. We haven't ever asked since then. And like me, Gaara had a tattoo on his face; the kanji ai- love- was in red on his upper left face.

"Hey." I say to him softly. I had begun to receive a head ache from the gossip that runs around this school. The girls are always squealing over some 'hot' guy or other. All the girls except Hinata that I know of at least.

Gaara gave me a sideways look and then nodded his head. Gaara was the silent type; never talking unless forced. Although today he had a slight blush across his cheeks. I snickered and pointed at him. He glared and punched me in the arm; probably adding to his collection of bruises on my arm. His blush was now gone, though.

The creepy snake-man, that vaguely reminded me of Michael Jackson, was talking, and he continued talking until the bell rang. Sometimes I think he just likes to hear himself talk.

Next hour was English with Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei. She was a pretty older woman- obviously- with long dark brown hair, almost black, with dark red eyes surrounded by a lighter red ring. Her eyes were also covered with red eye shadow and she had on red lip gloss. In this class I had Shino and Gaara.

Shino has been one of my good friends since kindergarten. He wears turtle necks and large coats with his tinted glasses. No one has ever truly seen his eyes. Not even me. He has been wearing those glasses since Pre-K. Shino is as quiet as quiet gets.

Kurenai went on about some book the class was reading. I fell in and out of paying. Mostly I was just staring out the window. Shino nudged me. When I stared at him everyone was getting up with their supplies. Shino and Gaara stood staring at me expectantly, their own things in their arms. I jumped up and threw my things into my bag, then ran out with them.

I had math next, stupid math. Math was with Sarutobi Asuma-sensei. Asuma has short dark brown hair that curved off into a beard. He has brown eyes and peach skin. Asuma smokes, but he still tells us to not smoke or anything along the lines during red ribbon week. Either it is a necessity or he feels really stupid for getting started.

I stared at the board in a daze. The day was taking forever to end. Asuma drawled on about something or other. Chouji, another good friend of mine, was with me in this class. Chouji is just a little on the chubby side, and is always found eating a bag of chips. He has light brown hair, turned blonde in summer, with brown caring eyes. Chouji is a real nice guy, but people still make fun of him. It isn't really his fault that he eats so much. For one, he has a larger stomach than most, and two, he has low blood pressure. I think at least. He was talking about it to us one time and he said something about his blood pressure being too low and so he had to eat more to keep it up.

So now I sit at a desk near him. We were throwing back and forth a little note, writing random stuff on it. I would write something like _Hey_ then he would write _Hey_ back. And so on and so forth. I have completely lost my ability to speak from lack of talking in class and I was so bored that I think that I might have died if it were not for the bell ringing conveniently at that time. I swung my stuff onto my shoulder and marched out with the rest of the class.

Of course now we come to the last main class; Social Studies. Our teacher for this class is a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi-sensei. This man is weird, if you ask me. He has silverly white hair that wisps in front, one black eye is apparent, but the other is hidden behind a mask. Honestly I think that he should be the Drama teacher. No, wait! I take that back. The Drama teacher right now is perfect for the job. Kakashi is a pervert. He is always reading this book called "Icha Icha Paradise." The book is by an equally perverted man named Jiraiya who happens to be our counselor. Kakashi usually gives us work then reads his little book for the entire class time; as long as we leave him alone then we can do whatever we want after our work is complete.

I was alone in this class. I heaved a sigh and waited for the bell to ring. My ears almost bled when Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino squealed over something. Sakura is an annoying bitch that has natural pink hair, or so she says. Her eyes are sea foam green and are always on Sasuke. Ino is another annoying girl that squeals over Sasuke; the two usually fight over him. Ino has long blonde hair and Naruto comments that she gives blondes bad names. Ino also has baby blue eyes that are always directing a cold glare at some fan-girl when she gets too close to 'her' Sasuke.

I tried to block out the shouts. I always ended up with him in my class somehow. When the bell rang I was the first one out and speeding down the hallway. It was lunch time and I wanted a good seat outside under me and the gang's favorite spot.

There was a quant tree atop a hill. The tree was a Weeping Willow and was one of the largest trees around. I sat down under the branches and took out my lunch. I had promised myself the first time I saw the cafeteria food that I would always bring my lunch. I went hungry that day. I had not broken the promise yet. I always felt sorry for the poor sucker that had to eat it.

Naruto soon joined me, his own lunch in hand. Then came Gaara and Shika, side by side. Shino and Chouji arrived next and we all got comfortable. Everyone pulled out their lunches and we began our little routine. A lot of the time we would trade food. I had a cupcake that my mom had packed and Naruto traded it with me for his cookie. And it pretty much went like that.

Of course after eating Gaara and Shika would pull out cigarettes and smoke a cancer stick or two before the bell rang. I wrinkled my nose whenever they did that. I don't know how Shika got started, but Gaara had a harsh time at home. When he was born his mother died in childbirth and he felt responsible for her death. Then his father got psycho on him and beat him every night and day; whenever he got a chance. Gaara had almost been murdered at the tender age of 6 by his uncle. Of course before then his uncle had told him he loved him and then he went psycho, too. Before the attempted murder though, Yashamaru, his uncle, had raped Gaara. I was the only one he had ever told this information. I would never tell anyone, never, because we spit.

Since we were under a tree and no teachers ever came outside, no one ever caught them smoking. During lunch, though, the entire school was everywhere. The seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshmen are outside and running around or something. Although everyone knows to never walk around alone, no matter how much you hate company. If you do then you better be ready to get bullied or to get raped. That had happened before. To a person I knew, I would never tell who though, because I spit.

We sat under the tree, the only sound was the kids running around and Shika's and Gaara's heavy breathing. The smoke was making my already sensitive nose more sensitive. My eyes began to tear up, but I pushed them down. Shika glanced sideways at me and then stomped out his cancer stick; he had been leaning against the tree, but now he slowly slid down. Gaara caught on and snuffed out his too against the tree.

"You know that you can kill a tree by doing that." Shino is always the one to tell you to respect Mother Nature and her children. Gaara rolled his eyes, opting to not say anything.

I got bored and I rolled slightly onto my stomach and gazed out from under the tree. The kids were running around, playing. The popular guys were surrounded by their fans and some of them were looking smug, the other's looked like they wanted to get away, and of course there were the ones that looked indifferent.

I must have peeked the interest of the others because they soon joined me and we all gazed at them. Naruto wrinkled his nose and muttered something alone the lines of "Sasuke-teme." I rolled my eyes this time and continued to look down at them.

There are more than just Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke of course. Like there was Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zabuza, Dosu, and Zaku.

Hoshigaki Kisame is a tall blue-ish looking guy and is another senior. He reminds me of a shark, quite honestly. He has sharp teeth and is part of the football team. He is best friends with Itachi and one of the tallest guys next to Momochi Zabuza.

Momochi Zabuza is the tallest guy I have ever seen and is a senior. He is really tan with cold black eyes. His teeth are also sharp and sometimes I wonder how they got them like that and if they got their teeth like that together. Zabuza, although he is scary looking, is a really popular guy. He does have a boyfriend though. Yes, a _boy_friend. You heard right, a _boy_**friend**! Not a really good guy friend, but one of those that you go out with. The guys name is Haku.

Haku has long silky brown hair and soft light brown eyes. Haku is a good friend of my sister's. They have been since first grade. Haku has always been very feminine. His frame is just like a girls and his complexion is very pale. Haku is a senior.

Another popular guy is Kinuta Dosu. Dosu is a part of the baseball team and he's the best pitcher. Dosu has black beady eyes and always wears a hat over his super short brown hair. Dosu has a best friend named Abumi Zaku.

Zaku has puffy blue-ish hair with another pair of beady eyes. Zaku is also on the baseball team; he is the team's first base player. Zaku and Dosu are sophomores.

There are more, but I will go into detail about them later. Although this is the period where everyone has free time usually me and the guys, sometimes Hinata is included, are bored. I wouldn't want any classes at this time, but still it can get a little boring, although there is that rumor going around. Something _big_ is going to happen. When will it happen? No one is for sure, but it is supposed to happen soon.

Gaara snorted in a much undignified way. "I really want those guys to drop dead sometimes." We all glanced at him, knowing perfectly well what he meant by that.

"You mean all, but _Neji…_" Naruto said in a sing-song voice. We all smirked at Gaara. Yeah, Gaara was gay. He blushed a deep red that rivaled his hair. We all cracked up while he punched Naruto in the arm.

"Aw c'mon Gaara, you know we are just kidding with you." I said teasingly only to receive another punch in the arm; same place that he got me earlier.

The bell rang so we darted out and ran to class; well, me and Naruto did, the other's walked. This hour, 6th hour, is P.E. Although it is stupid, P.E. is supposed to be a necessity.

Our teacher for this class is Morino Ibiki-sensei. Ibiki is a tough man that used to work for the military. He has scars all over his face and head. He is bald and has tough eyes. He is very tan and mean. Ibiki teaches the boy's P.E. whereas Mitarashi Anko-sensei coaches the girls' P.E.

Anko is another mean teacher, although she is more crazy then mean. She shouts and yells so much that I am surprised that she doesn't go hoarse by the time class is over. She has purple-ish hair clipped up in the back and gray-brown eyes.

During gym we run drills and work until we die. The class is mixed up with all types of grades. So I am stuck with the popular guys, but at least I still have my friends. I think that I would die if I didn't.

Ibiki was making us run around the gym while the girls were playing basketball. Of course this didn't bother most of the guys, they liked the view. Most of the girls were pathetic in basketball. Most, not all.

Gaara's older sister was one of the exceptions. She knew what she was doing and she was good at it too. Sabaku Temari has blonde hair put into a unique style of four ponytails. Naruto says that Temari is the type of person that gives blondes a _good_ name. She also has intense green-blue eyes. Temari is a major punk, always wearing black. Temari is the middle child of the Sabaku children, the eldest being Kankurou.

Kankurou was one of the seniors that was in our gym class right now. He was tall with brown messy hair and brown eyes. Kanky, as many know him as, wears a lot of black of his own.

As the boys ran around the room, the girls, well most of them, were trying to show off as much as they can. Mainly Sakura, Ino, and this girl named Kin. Kin was an okay girl, but she still hung out with the 'Plastics.'

Tsuchi Kin was a kind of girl that started out nice, but turned out mean. Kin has long shiny black hair, but not the greasy kind of shiny, but the healthy type of sheen. Her eyes are like two black topazes. Kin used to be friends with us, until she met the Plastics. Now she is just as bitchy, but my sister seems oblivious. She still invites them over.

All three of them; Sakura, Ino, and Kin are some of the bitchiest girls I know. They complain about nothing and everything, they want to lose their viraginity at the age of 13, and they have no respect for themselves. I feel a hand smack coming on.

I looked over to my right and watched Naruto running beside me. He had a determined look on his face. I started to laugh slightly, but it hurt my sides too much to continue. I knew that Naruto was trying to run the fastest and longest against Sasuke. Naruto side glanced at me and chuckled slightly, his eyes were contorted in pain for a second, but then he looked forward again.

We had been running for the better portion of the class, and there was still a lot of time left. All of the jocks, or popular guys, were way ahead of us and they hadn't even broken a sweat. Naruto wanted to show that he could do what they could do. That was Naruto for you.

Shino was keeping up his own pace, Shika thought it too troublesome to run, but he did any ways out or fear of Ibiki. Chouji jogged more than he ran, but he also kept up his pace and was side by side with Shika. Gaara was running just fine. He didn't look at all tired and he was just a little behind the jocks. His bright hair was swishing back and forth.

I wasn't in the least bit out of shape, but it was still hard to run for an entire hour straight. I never understood how the jocks and Gaara could do it. I was sweating buckets and so were the others. My gym uniform- the top was a tank that is white with red sleeves and our shorts are mainly green with white strips on the sides and at the bottom- hung limply on my shoulders and waist. I think because of this class I was losing at least 5 pounds a day! I was going insane. All the guys that had been checking out the girls had stopped staring at them now, all knowing that they were going to die if they didn't.

When Ibiki blew the whistle all the guys collapsed. The jocks and Gaara stood there clearly not out of breath. I am pretty sure that my theory of Gaara being immortal has now been proven.

I wheezed as I spoke, but I was slowly gaining my breath back, "Hey- hey guys… are- are we okay?" It was a routine we always did. After we finished our running then we asked if everyone had survived. Naruto would also shout that he was of course fine while the other grunted their replies and Gaara would call us pathetic.

We left for the showers; our uniforms were soaked with sweat. I hated this part, not because of anything like _that_ but just because everyone smells and there is bound to be some stupid accident because someone couldn't contain themselves.

I wasn't the only one that hated this part. Chouji didn't like being teased, Shika thought it too troublesome, Naruto wasn't ever one to be _that_ determined, Shino never liked taking his shirt off in public for some reason, and Gaara was covered in bruises.

So we waited a little then went to the back of the showers and slipped into those. We always went in last and left first; so our showers were rushed, but we still got clean. Shino always got in last and out first so he never saw his eyes or why he wore long sleeved shirts.

We were dried, dressed, and gone by the time the other guys were just getting out. Of course fate never truly loved us though and someone must have seen us because some complications were about to arise.

--

Next hour was Band. I loved Band, it was one of my favorite classes; it had all of my friends, all grades. I played trumpet, Naruto had drums along with Tenten; a skater girl that is good friends with Temari, she wears her brown hair in twin buns and has brown eyes, really tan skin, and a bowl full of attitude for breakfast. Tayuya; a girl with orangey-pink hair hidden under a beanie at all times and with black-brown eyes, played flute, Shika took violin and Chouji received his cello. Shino had requested saxophone, Temari had her own bass, Gaara liked his guitar, Kankurou was conductor since we truly didn't have a teacher, and of course there were others.

We practiced our hardest and we always came out of competitions victorious. Kanky was amazingly enough a great conductor.

"Alright everyone! 1, 2, a-1, 2, 3, 4!" Then at that exact moment Tay, Ten, and Tem; or better know as The Triple T's of Terror, stepped up and began to swing their arms one way in a curve then the other way at the same time while snapping the fingers and singing, "Give me a break, give me a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat Bar!" The class cracked up. Kanky chuckled a little the settled everyone down. He knew that he had the coming.

"Alright, let's try this again! 1, 2, a-1, 2, 3- No Kit-Kat song- 4!" We all began playing, those without mouth instruments were laughing. Man, did I love Band.

After Band ended I headed off to Drama with Kanky, Shika, and Tenten. Our Drama teacher was Gai-sensei.

Gai was a real weird guy. Huh, funny. Any ways he has large, bushy eyebrows and a black bob for hair, his black eyes always sparkle creepily when he gets excited over a play. He is perfect for Drama because he is a drama-queen. Sort of like Kanky.

There is this boy that is in the same year as Ten and Tem; junior. The boy's name is Lee and he is like a mini-me version of Gai. They look exactly the same, act the same, and even _talk_ the same. It just isn't right, I tell you. Not right at all.

We all practiced for a play that was coming up. Haku was in this class with us and he was great at acting. Shika was here because he was good with the equipment, and as a back-up in case someone calls in sick, because Shika can take one look at a line and have it memorized.

I wasn't the most important guy in the play, but I was still up there. I showed up quite a few times, actually. I always had fun in this class. Everyone always joked around and we would just plain old have fun.

--

After my fun time in Drama it was time to head home, finally. Of course by the time I got out there, my sister still had yet to show up. So I wait. After 20 minutes of sitting, blowing hair out of my face, I finally hear my sister. I glanced up and almost blanched. Why did _they_ have to come? My sister must have volunteered our house as a sleep-over slash party place for tonight, since it was Saturday. She had the Plastics and the jocks trailing her.

The guys were smirking as they talked and the girls were giggling over something. My sister looked up from her animated chat just long enough to realize that I was sitting there. "Oh! There you are! I was wondering where you went?" She exclaimed in an overly sweet voice. She only used that voice in front of friends and eyewitnesses.

I grunted and got up off the ground, grabbing my backpack as I went. I would just need a ride home, and then I would make a run for it. My mom was out of town for the weekend and she left after we left for school. It was a long weekend for us. It was because of fall break so we got an entire week off. I figured that since the people were coming over for a party where they were sure to get drunk already, then I would hang low for the majority of the week.

I hopped in the back and the girls climbed in all around, the guys were taking their own ride there. I felt suddenly squeezed. My breathing became ragged and I felt sweaty all of a sudden, but I held strong. After all it wasn't like it was my sister's fault that she forgot that I get claustrophobic.

--

**A/N: Okay so this isn't _the_ best thing on the block, but I think that I have been doing good so far, although I do feel bad for being so mean to Kiba through his sister. Please review.**


End file.
